Origin of Afterglow
by KsBaby33
Summary: The explanation of Afterglow, the organization that Christine Foster is involved with. Can she keep it a secret for long?


DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel characters are not mine. Afterglow and Christine Foster are. This is just for fun. :)  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Just the pilot. This is basically an explanation of what Chris is involved in.  
  
Origins  
  
Well, you know my name. Christine Foster, cousin of Logan Cale. I'm your basic blond haired-blue eyed, 5'4 girl who now lives in Seattle in the year 2019. I work at the Seattle Tribune, and sometimes play violin for the local orchestra, skating her way around town. Yeah, just an average girl. That's me.  
  
"Ready for your next mission Team A?"  
"Bring it," I reply.   
The girl next to me, Jade Benson, rolls her eyes. Who is Jade, you ask? She is an excellent computer hacker, and an awesome opponent to spar with. Her long hair falls in soft, raven curls and she has this look in her dark eyes that already tells a person that she will get what she wants.   
"Go to the old city hall building on South street and hack into the data base and get some information on project KAT," the voice we know as Eyes Only instructs us.  
"Got it," Leah Russel, the small gymnast of the group responds. Her soft, brown hair falls on her face, but not past her shoulders. Those hazel eyes always shine with determination.  
  
~*~*~*~  
So have you figured me out yet? Logan hasn't, and it is just as well. He'd get too protective of me. Why? I am an "agent" in the organization known nationally as Afterglow. Team A to be exact. Well, in the Seattle division anyway. Me, Jade Benson, Leah Russel, and Danielle Lanford make up the A Team. I speak for everyone when I say that we tend to kick a little ass. Along with the others, I train my body and shape into something used for fighting 250-pound thugs.   
So exactly how did Afterglow get started? Well, I actually was involved with it back in New York. You see, ever since that trip so many years ago to Gillette, Wyoming with my uncle, I have had this obsession with stopping Manticore. I met my very first friend there. Her name. Actually, heh, I have no clue. The only clue I have on her is that I gave her part of the bracelet that was my mother's. When I heard about the escape, I wondered if she survived. I know she did. I could tell even then at eight years old, that this girl was a fighter. Not only a fighter, but also a protector. What Manticore is doing is wrong. And they will be stopped.   
Afterglow is more like a humanitarian organization. We chase after the corrupted and attempt to give the free voices amplification. That is why Eyes Only comes in. We're associated so to speak. He usually gives us the missions and we deliver. I prefer to not use guns, but if needed, I do. I despise guns.   
So will I tell Logan? Not as of right now. He'd get all big brother, the protective cousin on me. I hate worrying him. He frets over the slightest things.   
  
~*~*~  
Jade looks towards me with her expressive eyes and smiles that devilish smile. Funny, I have the same expression. We all do. Why? Because we know that we are going to kick ass in a few minutes. Jade and I are set up at the roof entrance of the old building while Leah and Dani are at the front and back door. We communicate through wireless microphones in our ears and implanted in the back of our mouths.   
"On three..." Jade's voice is heard.  
"Three..." Leah replies.  
BAM! We're all in. Jade jumps down from the roof window, breaking it, and I slide in after her. We reach the thugs head on and begin the physical part. Leah and Dani crash in through both doors. We continue messing around with the overweight thugs until they tire out. One throws me against the wall and I feel his knife cut my midsection slight.  
"Ow...now that wasn't smart," I smirk, raising my right leg all the way up, just hitting his most sensitive spot. Then I thrash my leg back down, hard. Broke a collarbone, I'm sure.   
Now while all this is going on, Jade manages to get to the computer and copy what we need. She is the best hacker I know. The things she can do amaze me.   
"Let's go," I hear her husky voice call to me.   
We nod and leave separately.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Looks more to me like a scratch," Max says to me in her smart-ass way. Great. That's the last thing I need.   
"I had a fight with a sharp object and it won. 's that better?" I retort. Why do I get defensive around her? I don't know. She brings it out in me. Almost like a challenge; and I'm always up for a challenge.  
"Well, whatever the case. You should have that looked at, killer." She smiles again.   
I remove my blood-soaked shirt and begin to clean the wound. Damn. Pudgy got me good. Max leaves for a moment and returns with cloth and some disinfectant. Disinfectant, now that's a rarity in this day and age.  
"I've got nothing better to do until his holiness gets back, so I'll help." She says, rubbing the alcohol on my midsection.   
I wince. The stuff is not only cold, but it also fricken hurts.  
Max laughs. No, it was almost a giggle. Does Max giggle? "Baby."  
"Shut up," I laugh with her.  
"You should be more careful, although I remember telling you this. You know how Logan will go gray."  
"Thanks 'mom'."   
"Really. Besides, I hate hearing him whine about how his cousin reminds him of a rebel with a cause."  
I nod. "Alright. I'll be more careful." That ends that conversation.  
I know Max is not stupid. She knows something is up and that I am not completely honest with Logan about many things. I guess that I will eventually have to tell him. I mean, Afterglow is a big part of my life. It's just that, I don't want anything happening to him..or even Max because of my involvement in Afterglow.  
"You should come up to the Needle with me sometime. The view's great," she finally says.  
"You're on." I reply. And no sooner said than done, we are off on her motorcycle to the Needle.   
  
~FIN~  
  
author's note: This is basically an explanation of what Afterglow is and how it plays in Chrissy's life. Not too much   
plot, I know, but at least you are clear as to what the heck I am talking about when I mention   
Afterglow.   



End file.
